Alaska World War II Army Airfields
During World War II, Alaska was a major United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) location for personnel, aircraft, and airfields to support Lend-Lease aid for the Soviet Union. In addition, it was in Alaska that the Empire of Japan seized United States territory and as a result the USAAF was actively engaged in combat operations against them. Airfelds Combat airfields * Adak Army Airfield, : Adak Island, Aleutian Islands, 1942-1945 : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command; Became Davis Air Force Base (1947); Transferred to Department of the Navy, 1950 as Naval Air Station Adak * Amchitka Army Airfield, : Amchitka Island, Aleutian Islands, 1943-1945 : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command; Became Amchitka Air Force Base; Closed 1948, now abandoned * Alexai Point Army Airfield, : Attu Island, Aleutian Islands, 1943-1945, Closed 1945, now abandoned. * Casco Cove Army Airfield, : Attu Island, Aleutian Islands, 1943-1945 : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command, Inactivated 1945; Transferred to United States Coast Guard, 1949 as Casco Cove Coast Guard Station * Elmendorf Field, : Anchorage, Alaska Territory, 1940-1945 : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command, Became Elmendorf Air Force Base. * Fort Glenn Army Airfield, : Umnak Island, Aleutian Islands, 1942-1947, Closed 1947, now abandoned. * Fort Morrow Army Airfield, : Kodiak Island, Alaska Territory, 1941-1945, Closed 1945, now Port Heiden Airport * Fort Randall Army Airfield, : Cold Bay, Alaska Territory, Opened 1 April 1945 : Hosted Project Hula, a secret,program to transfer 149 United States Navy warships to the Soviet Navy and train 12,000 Soviet personnel to operate them, during the spring and summer of 1945Russell, Richard A., Project Hula: Secret Soviet-American Cooperation in the War Against Japan, Washington, D.C.: Naval Historical Center, 1997, ISBN 0-945274-35-1, pp. 1, 13, 16, 35. : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command, 1945. Became Thornbrough Air Force Base, Closed 1950 * Shemya Army Airfield, : Shemya Island, Aleutian Islands, 1943-1945 : Transferred to Alaskan Air Command, Became Shemya Air Force Base. Support/Transferred airfields * Annette Island Army Airfield, : Annette Island, Alexander Archipelago : Built 1941, opened 1 March 1942. AAF/Civil joint-use airport used as refueling/servicing of transport aircraft between Washington State and Elmendorf. The Royal Canadian Air Force, through its RCAF Western Air Command, operated fighter and bomber aircraft from here, backing up US units closer to the Japanese occupied islands. RCAF 115 Squadron flew Bristol Bolingbroke aircraft; RCAF 118James Emery, "Fighter Pilot's Miraculous WWII Story," Airdrie Echo, November 7, 2012, http://www.airdrieecho.com/2012/11/07/fighter-pilots-miraculous-wwii-storyLarry Milbery, editor - Sixty Years: The RCAF and CF Air Command 1924-1984 (Toronto: CANAV, 1984), quoted in Murray Lundberg, "Annette Island, Alaska in World War II," http://www.explorenorth.com/library/yafeatures/bl-Annette.htm and 135 Squadrons flew P-40s. 149 Squadron operated Bristol Beaufort torpedo bombers.http://www.canadianwings.com/Archives/archivesDetail.php?The-RCAF-in-Alaska-18 "Canadian Wings: the RCAF in Alaska," taken from The Aeroplane, 5 January 1945 Closed 1945 and turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1947 and now Annette Island Airport. * Todd Army Airfield, : Bethel, Alaska Territory : Construction began 21 September 1941, activated 4 July 1942; AKA Bethel Air Base; Used by Air Transport Command as auxiliary airfield for Lend-Lease aircraft being flown to Siberia; Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945; became joint-use Bethel Airport, used for construction of AC&W Bethel Air Force Station in mid-1950s. Full jurisdiction turned over to Alaska Government 1958, now a civil airport. * Big Delta Army Airfield, : Fairbanks, Alaska Territory : Built 1942 for Air Transport Command; Host unit was 1465th AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Was used on Northwest Staging Route ferrying Lend-Lease aircraft; Also used by Eleventh Air Force for staging and emergency use. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945; transferred to United States Army 1948, now Fort Greely * Cordova Airport, : Cordova, Alaska Territory : Construction began 22 June 1941, activated 1 April 1941. Became AAF/Civil joint-use airport used as refueling/servicing of transport aircraft between Washington State and Elmendorf. Closed 1945 and turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1949 and now Cordova Municipal Airport. * Gakona Landing Strip, : Gakona, Alaska Territory : Emergency 3,000' rolled gravel landing strip bulldozed in 1943, located adjacent to Gakona, Alaska, aligned 03/21. Abandoned after the war, now the right-of-way is a part of Alaska Highway 1. * Galena Airport, : Galena, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1942 by Air Transport Command, Host unit was 1468th AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Was used as refueling/servicing airfield for transfer of Lend-Lease aircraft to Siberia; Also used by Eleventh Air Force for staging and emergency use. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 * Gambell Army Airfield, : Gambell, St. Lawrence Island : Constructed 1943 by Air Transport Command, used as refueling/servicing airfield for transfer of Lend-Lease aircraft to Siberia; Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 and closed, turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1950 and now Gambell Airport. * Juneau Airport, : Juneau, Alaska Territory : Opened in 1 July 1941 as a civil airport. Used as a military refueling/servicing stop for transport aircraft between Washington State and Elmendorf. * Kiska Army Airfield, : Kiska Island, Aleutian Islands : Captured Japanese airfield under construction at time of liberation, 1943. Completed by AAF Engineers and used as auxiliary transport airfield in Aleutians. Closed 1945 and abandoned. * Ladd Army Airfield, : Fairbanks, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1939, prewar mission was cold weather testing of aircraft and equipment; became Air Transport Command airfield in 1942, Host unit was 1466th AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Was main transfer point for Northwest Staging Route Lend-Lease aircraft from United States ATC pilots to Soviet Red Air Force pilots; aircraft then flown to Siberia after transfer. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 * McGrath Army Airbase, : Constructed 1941 by CAA a civil airport. Used as a sub-base of Ladd Army Airbase . Used by Air Transport Command as auxiliary airfield for Lend-Lease aircraft being flown to Siberia; Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945; Full jurisdiction turned over to Alaska Government 1947, now a civil airport. Used as a staging facility for construction of AC&W Tatalina Air Force Station in mid-1950s. * Marks Army Airfield, : Nome, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1942, opened 1 July. Used by Air Transport Command as refueling/servicing airfield for Lend-Lease aircraft being flown to Siberia by Soviet Red Air Force pilots. Host unit was 1469th AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Renamed Marks Army Airfield, 1942. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 * Mile 26 Field, : Moose Creek, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1943 by Air Transport Command; activated on 20 September as Station #4, Alaskan Wing, was auxiliary to Ladd Army Airfield for Northwest Staging Route Lend-Lease aircraft. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945. * Moses Point Airstrip, : Elim, Alaska Territory. : Constructed 1943 as auxiliary landing strip for Marks AAF; Used as servicing airfield for Lend-Lease aircraft being flown to Siberia by Soviet Red Air Force pilots. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 and closed, turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1947 and now civil airport. * Naknek Army Airfield, : King Salmon, Alaska Territory : Activated 1 July 1942 by Air Transport Command. Was transport and maintenance airfield for ATC aircraft servicing Alaska airfields; also provided maintenance for transient aircraft in Alaska. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command in 1945. Became King Salmon Air Force Base. * Northway Army Airfield, : Northway, Alaska Territory. : Constructed 1943 by Air Transport Command; Host unit was 1463d AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Mission was servicing Northwest Staging Route Lend-Lease aircraft from United States. Also used by Eleventh Air Force for staging and emergency use. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 and closed, turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1947 and now Northway Airport. * Ogliuga Island Army Airfield, : Was forward airfield constructed on Ogliuga Island. Operational between 1943 and 1945, used during Aleutian Campaign between Kiska and Adak. The site included an emergency landing field, parking area, and living quarters. Additional facilities were established at this site, including aircraft warning, airway radio communication, and a weather reporting station. No permanent units assigned, abandoned. Reported hazardous munitions still remaining on island. * Tanacross Air Base, : Tanacross, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1943, activated 20 September by Air Transport Command as Station #16, Alaskan Wing, later 1464th AAFBU. Alaskan Division, ATC. Was auxiliary to Ladd Army Airfield for Northwest Staging Route Lend-Lease aircraft. Designated Tanacross Air Base, July 1944. Mission was servicing Northwest Staging Route Lend-Lease aircraft from United States. Transferred to Eleventh Air Force, then to Alaskan Air Command, 1945 and closed, turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1947 and now Tanacross Airport. * Yakutat Army Airfield, : Yakutat City and Borough, Alaska Territory : Constructed 1941 as landing field for transport aircraft between Washington State and Elmendorf; activated on 1 March 1942; closed 1945, turned over to War Assets Administration for disposition, 1946. Jurisdiction transferred to private ownership in 1949 and now Yakutat Airport. In addition many minor airstrips were built for emergency landings. The mission of these bases primarily was the wartime defense of Alaska and the Aleutian Islands and to support the Aleutian Islands Campaign against Japan. See also * Eleventh Air Force * United States Army Air Forces References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Military Airfields in World War II - Alaska * 11th Air Force in Alaska (Archived 2009-10-25) 01 World War II Army Airfields World War II World War II Army Airfields Category:United States World War II army airfields Category:Airfields of the United States Army Air Forces in the United States by state